It's Like I Waited My Whole Life
by DragonRose888
Summary: ...For this one night. Halloween was never so life-changing... Main pairing is Brock and Gary's-Older-Sister, Daisy or May Oak, whichever floats your boat ; secret ShiShi Shipping, AshxGary. Rated T for slight shonen-ai.


**Author's Note: **In honor of Halloween, I present you a stab at something NOT yaoi!...Well, maybe hints here and there, but the main pairing is, in fact, boyxgirl. It's actually kinda cute, now that I look at it. Hope you all enjoy this new bit from me!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon, nor any of its characters. I do not own the song 'Forever on the Dance Floor' by Chris Brown, either, though I do like it.

**Warnings: **No butt-babies in this one, but there is slight shonen-ai, if you look hard enough. There's a bit of kissing, and I'm pretty sure there isn't a single curse word. I know, it's different from the norm, ain't it?

**It's Like I Waited My Whole Life**

A Wonnykins Production

_'...For this one night._

_It's gonna be me, you and the dance floor._

_Cause we only got one night;_

_Double your pleasure,_

_Double your fun._

_And dance for-ev-ev-ever,_

_For-ev-ev-ever,_

_For-ev-ev-ever,_

_For-ev-ev-ever,_

_For-ev-ev-ever,_

_For-ev-ev-ever,_

_Forever on the dance floor...'_

Brock hadn't originally wanted to go, but his younger friend had been strangely insistent that the Rock-Trainer accompany him. Anything to do with Gary usually turned Ash into a mass of sourness, and Brock was truly shocked to the point of choking on his tea when the dark-haired boy told him that they were going to said rival's Halloween party.

"I don't know what's wrong with you guys; mom told me to go, and you know how she gets when I don't do what she tells me..." Was his excuse, but he must not have known that he'd averted his eyes at the last moment. Whatever the real reason was for Ash going, Brock was still apprehensive about being in close proximity with the snooty, stuck-up boy that was Gary Oak. He promptly told Ash this, to which his young friend replied, "Just go find a costume. YOU'RE not his rival, so I don't know why YOU'RE worried."

So, while they were out looking for costumes, Ash finally convinced Brock that going to this party wasn't all bad, and he only had to say one thing:

"-Oh, and Gary's sister's showing up, she's really hard to get in contact with-"

Brock had been, again, shocked to the point of inhaling something down into his lungs. Luckily, the only thing available for that was air, so it wasn't as noticeable. "...When did Gary get a sister?"

"Yeah, I thought you told us he was an only child...?" Dawn had paused in looking at a feathered headdress to turn to the dark-haired boy, who looked at them with an irritated expression.

He rolled his eyes, turning back to the racks in front of him, though it was obvious he was no longer looking at the costumes. "I never said anything like that. I just never said anything about _her_. She hasn't actually been home in about...close to eight years, now." Brock did the math; five years since he'd met Ash, which meant that she'd been gone long before the two boys had become friends. "Anyway, she's the reason I'm going-"

"WHOA, hold up!" Dawn grabbed her friend by his collar, shaking him, "Did I just hear that YOU, whose only thoughts are on POKEMON, are going to a party just for a GIRL?!"

To which Ash's face had flared up as he pried the blue-ette off his shirt. "Don't get any funny ideas; Gary would kill me if he heard I had any interest in his big sister. I'm going because he now can't STAND her, and I don't really want them getting into a fist-fight."

"Just how bad is she?" Brock had asked, now intrigued.

Ash shrugged. "It's complicated. She's not bad, really. In fact, the last we got word from her, she'd been involved in a new study somewhere in a place called the Grand Canyon, (apparently, it's in some weird country called 'Amarika' or something). She's really smart; the professor adores her. But she doesn't talk to Gary much, anymore, so they sort of drifted apart."

"So Gary's...jealous?"

"What-? No! Well...maybe. You forget, the two of US drifted apart a while ago, too." Ash pointed out, frowning. "I can't read him like a book, you know. But I do know that he resents her for leaving. Besides the professor, she's the only family he's ever had. She became his mother after their parents were flattened by that eighteen wheeler." Dawn and Brock had blanched at Ash's statement about the untimely demise of Mr and Mrs Oak.

Willing the color to return to his cheeks, Brock switched topics. "So, uh...what's she like?" To which Dawn groaned, and Ash slapped his forehead.

"Gary's going to murder you if you so much as look at her funny..."

"Gary can't decide who she'll talk to." Brock shot back. "What's the big deal? Maybe she needs a friend to talk to while you're busy pulling Gary around AWAY from her."

Ash contemplated this, crossing his arms. "...She looks a little like him, from what I remember, but it's been a long time, so she's probably changed. Her name's Daisy, though, so if you hear her name anywhere, that's probably her."

For the rest of the day, while they bought their costumes, into the night, when they tried them on and practiced fixing their hair and, in a couple cases, make-up, all Brock could think of was _Daisy Daisy Daisy_...

_**For-ev-ev-ever**_

Fast forward to October the Thirty-First; Halloween. While many younger residents of Pallet Town were out gathering candy, cars were pulling up in front of the largest house in town. Brock followed behind Ash and Dawn, dressed as Micheal Jackson, complete with Curly hair. The resulting effect was something out of the music video for 'Thriller'. Dawn had laughed when he'd chosen the costume, but Ash had only smiled and told him that it suited him, which made Dawn laugh harder.

"It's going to start in about ten minutes, so we should have time to hang up our coats before we get into the backyard..." Ash was muttering, looking down at a rather femine watch on his wrist. If Dawn had nearly died laughing at Brock, she nearly died twice laughing at _Ash_. After all, the boy WAS dressed as Little Red Riding Hood...

Said blue-haired girl squealed happily. "I can't wait! Maybe I'll get to meet somebody cute!" Dawn had gone for the more traditional witch of Halloween, instead of something outlandish as her two friends had chosen. Pikachu scampered along behind her, dressed, ironically, as a black Meowth. Ash had only agreed to let Dawn use his starter pokemon as her prop on the condition that she let the pokemon take off the costume if it got too hot.

The loud music in back of the mansion accompanied with flashing lights made the house seem like it was shaking and rolling, almost melting into the night sky. The door was unlocked, and Ash led them inside the entrance hall. They hung up each other their coats and then headed towards the back of the house to mingle with everyone.

And by everyone, they meant _everyone_.

Brock couldn't begin to count the faces that he knew; it was almost to the point where he couldn't tell where the familiar faces ended and the not-so-familiar ones began. Yet no one seemed to strike him as what would be Gary Oak's older sister. Disappointed, he continued to follow Ash around.

"Get OVER here!"

At once, the red cape that was his younger friend was yanked off to the side, causing Dawn to skid to a halt and Pikachu to chirp angrily.

"What the-Gary! Let GO of me, you IDIOT!"

Luckily, though, Ash was known for shooting off his mouth, and it was only seconds before Brock found him tugging his wrist away from none other then the dark-haired boy's biggest rival. Oddly enough, Gary seemed to has dressed up as a werewolf; his hair was mussed up beyond its usual spikes, with furry ears clipped into it. And were those _fake-nails _on his fingers? Brock made a note to taunt him about this later. Right at the moment, he placed a hand on Ash's shoulder, leering down at the auburn-haired boy. "You all right, Ash?"

"'M fine..." The boy mumbled, shooting Gary an annoyed look that earned him a sour pout in return. "What's the big deal, yanking on me like that?! If you dislocate my arm next time, you'll wish you'd never touched me!"

"Calm down!" Gary's voice was surprisingly low. "Don't draw attention to yourself, moron. I told you to be here fifteen minutes ago!"

"Excuse me for reading the invite wrong, then." Ash bit back.

Dawn frowned. "But the party doesn't start for another five minutes..."

For the first time since he'd nearly pulled Ash's wrist out of socket, Gary looked behind him to Brock and Dawn. Eying the angry Pikachu last with disdain and weariness, he finally said, "Why did you bring them?"

Before Brock had a chance to knock the spoiled brat out, Ash shot him a look that surprised him. The boy then turned back to Gary. "We're not discussing this here. They're here because I thought it'd be really crappy to leave them at home. That's what friends do, you know." And Brock saw Gary flinch at this.

"Just come on; she's already stalking me everywhere. I don't really want her to finally catch up to me." The grandson of Professor Oak threw a nervous glance over his shoulder, searching briefly. "We have to go on stage to make an announcement for the start of the party, but then I'm outta here. You ARE going to stay with me...right?" It was the uncertainty in his voice that made Brock almost sorry for him, and he could see Ash visibly soften.

"That was the plan, wasn't it?" Ash replied, before standing beside his rival, who sighed in relief. "Come on, then. Let's get you over there." He then looked up at his friends rather sheepishly. "Sorry, guys. Just go enjoy yourselves, okay?"

Dawn smiled, clapping her hands, while Pikachu settled itself on her shoulder, reluctantly agreeing to its master's wishes. Brock gave a simple nod, and the two boys started weaving through the crowd again. The last he heard was 'That's a really nice outfit, Ashy-boy...' followed by an indignant squawk and the sound of a fist connecting with the top of a head.

After two minutes, Dawn and Pikachu separated from Brock, who tried his best to find a dance partner, secretly wondering which one was the elusive Daisy. So involved was he in his quest that he nearly ran over the train of a Cinderella dress.

"Hey!" The angry girl turned around, glaring at the near-ruiner of her costume. Brock apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. She rolled her eyes. "Figures...You can stop saying 'sorry', now. I'm the one who should be sorry...I'm just in a bad mood."

Feeling as though his quest for Daisy was fruitless, Brock gave in and decided to ask, "What's the matter?"

"...It isn't really your business..." The girl replied. She had the perfect Cinderella costume, complete with jeweled headband and styled hair. She had auburn-hair, and green eyes, which were currently clouded over in thought. She was nursing a cup of punch, lips red with the drink. She was much older then Ash and his friends, perhaps a couple years older then Brock himself. For some reason, he didn't feel the complete swooning feeling he had with most women, but a gentle tug. She interested him, for some reason.

When she didn't say much else, he sighed. "Well...Maybe you'd like to dance?" But as he said this, the music died down, and the girl set down her cup.

"You hold that thought, Micheal." Brock was confused until he realized she was referring to his costume. "I have somewhere I need to be..." And she went into the crowd. Disappointed and a bit jilted, Brock stood in the same place, looking up to the stage. Gary was already there, as was the professor, who was wearing a Superman costume. While Brock cringed, he caught Ash's eye, who was standing off to the side of Gary.

The dark-haired boy smiled briefly before tugging the edges of his red cape together more firmly; apparently, the skirt to his costume was too short for his legs, and while Brock and Dawn had poked fun at the costume, Ash seemed to hate the fact that he was catching more looks of admiration from the guests at the party then sneers.

The professor looked around, scratching his head in confusion until there was a flurry of movement off to the right of the stage. Gary looked away from this side, seeming pouty. "Scuse me...pardon me..." And a girl emerged from the crowd...in a Cinderella costume. She walked onto the stage, smiling bashfully at the professor. It was only when they hugged that Brock caught onto who she was.

Daisy made a move to Gary, who took a step back and leered at her, as though daring her to step closer. She took her place to the right of her grandfather instead, looking put-out.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the party!" Samuel stated, oblivious to the rift between his grandchildren behind him, "We hope you enjoy the festivities. I'd also like to welcome back my grand daughter, who some of those more familiar with Pallet Town may remember. Welcome home, Daisy." Daisy smiled warmly, giving the crowd a small wave. "We'd also like to congratulate her on her accomplishments in the United States of America. With that being said, please enjoy the music, the people, and the holiday! Happy Halloween!"

There was a round of applause as the professor walked off stage, Daisy walking to talk to Gary, who looked the other way, taking Ash by the wrist and dragging him away. Brock felt a pang when he saw the girl droop, looking more like Cinderella with her sad face then before.

_**For-ev-ev-ever**_

He didn't seek the girl in the Cinderella costume again; Daisy looked like the only person she really wanted to talk to was her brother, and who was Brock to steal her attention at that moment.

The music didn't do much for Brock, and he didn't ask anyone to dance. While being a man who loved females, he wasn't stupid, and he knew that nearly every guest knew of him as being girl-crazy. There wasn't a point in trying to ask anyone to dance. So it surprised him when someone tapped his shoulder, while he was sitting down, and leaned into his ear.

"So, how about that dance, Micheal?"

Daisy peered down at him with a smile as he turned around, but Brock could see that she was obviously upset. Nevertheless, he wasn't one to turn down an opportunity, so he smiled back.

"Sure." She allowed him to take her hand, and he walked her through the throng of people.

He realized where Gary'd gotten most of his looks from; the hair was obvious. Even though it was smooth and silky, Daisy's hair held a sort of spikiness to it that was reminisent of her brother's. Her eyes held the same sharpness, her body the same gangliness, yet more femine, with dipping curves.

She gave a small sigh. "...You're the gym leader's son, Brock, aren't you?"

Startled at the sudden question, Brock turned to her, snapping out of his thoughts. "...You mean Blaine? Yes, he's my father...but I'm actually the gym leader, now."

"Oh? How interesting. Blaine was the one I fought for my first badge...how is he, now?"

Her tone was intelligent and inquisitive. She was trying to take her mind off more depressing thoughts, he knew, and the rock-trainer was happy to help. "He's fine...he ran off for a while, but he's back, now."

"Really...hmm...And you know Ash, do you not?"

"...How did you know?"

She shrugged, a delicate gesture. "Many people keep telling me they've met him...I'm only guessing."

"Then yes. He fought me for HIS first badge..." And he went on to tell him how he and Ash had met and become friends, and went into their adventures. She actually seemed interested, nodding and smiling, laughing at times.

Daisy turned to him, standing in front of him. "That does sound like the boy I know...We grew up together, him and I...and Gary, of course, but you'd never know it, the way they keep running off..." Her smile faded, and she shook her head, wrapping her arms around Brock's neck in a split second, locking on tightly. "Let's dance."

Once again caught off guard, he placed his hands on her waist, leading her in a slow song. He could see that she was stewing things over, not looking at him and instead staring at the zipper of his jacket.

"...I don't understand..." Daisy's voice was so soft that Brock almost didn't hear her, "...What have I done to deserve the cold shoulder?"

He knew whom she was referring to. "Gary's changed since you last saw him face to face, Daisy."

She only glanced up when he said her name, and then looked back at the silver zipper. "So I've noticed..." She murmured, remorsefully. "...I think back on when he was little...and I just wonder where my _real _brother went...maybe I should have been with him. Maybe I shouldn't have left."

He stopped her, standing still. "All the maybes in the world wouldn't mean a thing. You're happy with your life, aren't you?" When the auburn-haired girl nodded, he continued, "Gary resents the fact that you left him, but he's fifteen, Daisy. He doesn't know any better. You're much older then he is, and you have a life outside of his universe. He can't understand that yet, but it wasn't, and isn't, your fault."

Daisy stared at him for quite some time. He could almost see the storm of emotions in her eyes; the sadness of possibly loosing another one of her family, the anger at being jilted by the same person, and the hope that perhaps it would be okay.

"...You're not like other men, are you, Brock?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, curiously eying his face. "You're deep. I like that. Do you cook, too?"

"Actually, yes, I do." And he smiled, chuckling.

And she smiled. "Let's keep dancing...perhaps you can make me something special, sometime after."

He agreed, and they began to dance once more.

_**For-ev-ev-ever**_

She must have liked citrus; her mouth was filled with the taste of lemons. He couldn't remember the first time their lips met, yet Brock wasn't worried about that.

She pulled back first, smiling up at him. Her hair had come tumbling out of the princess fashion that had held it up, and it was, in fact, spiky, yet in a downward way, rather then Gary's reverse style. He didn't really care that they had kissed in the middle of their dance. In fact, they had kissed for so long that the song had since changed.

_'-so don't be scared,_

_I'm right here baby,_

_We can go anywhere, go anywhere_

_But first, it's your chance, _

_Take my hand and come with me...'_

She led him through the crowds; he remembered seeing Dawn laughing with several girls, Pikachu ditching its costume and heading towards the refreshments, Gary and Ash...

Wait...

_What was that they were doing?_

Daisy watched them for several seconds, eyebrows raised in pleasant surprise.

"A-hem..."

Ash whipped around, face turning a bright, cherry-red. Gary glared at the intruders to their corner wearily.

"Now that you're both done _sucking face_..." They both blushed, "Do you mind telling me why you've been avoiding me all night?"

Ash sputtered, embarrassment evident in his features. Gary had to answer.

"That's none of your business." He growled. Ash shot him an exhausted look, and Brock knew that his dark-haired friend was tired of giving Daisy the run around.

"It is TOO my business, you little brat!" The girl snarled back. "I finally get to see you after eight YEARS and you drag Ash around like you're playing keep-away! What's your issue?!"

Ash stopped Gary before the older boy could speak. "We're sorry, Daisy. Gary's just being...Gary."

"What?! Who's side are you on?!"

"Just because I kiss you once in a while doesn't mean I'm automatically your ally." Ash retorted, flatly. He ignored Gary's muttering of 'It's more then just once in a while...', instead focusing on Daisy again. "He just...missed you."

The two siblings were silent for a moment, and Ash stepped out from in front of Gary, leaving an open space between the auburn-haired boy and his sister. For a few minutes, neither spoke.

Brock watched with relief as Gary finally grabbed Daisy into a hug. The older girl embraced him tightly.

"I'll visit more often, now. I promise." She murmured, and all Gary could manage was a nod. Brock could almost see him shaking as he grasped his sister like a lifeline. Ash seemed to see this, too, and he came forward again, resting a hand on Gary's back comfortingly. Brock kept his distance; he had no business, he thought, being in the middle of the family reunion. Perhaps Ash did, since it literally seemed like Ash was part of the family already, (the thought caused him to snicker), but Brock was foreign to the Oaks and their issues.

It was when Gary walked off with Ash again and Daisy was holding his hand that Brock came to the conclusion that it didn't really matter. Daisy was smiling a real smile, now, and that was what REALLY mattered. She looked even more beautiful then before.

The song from before had been encored, and she led him in a flurry of movement that seemed to be like a ritualistic dance.

Brock never chased another woman again.

_'It's like I waited my whole life,_

_For this one night._

_It's gonna be me, you and the dance floor._

_Cause we only got one night;_

_Double your pleasure,_

_Double your fun._

_And dance for-ev-ev-ever,_

_For-ev-ev-ever,_

_For-ev-ev-ever,_

_For-ev-ev-ever,_

_For-ev-ev-ever,_

_For-ev-ev-ever,_

_Forever on the dance floor...'_

**Author's Note: **So, the main pairing was BrockxGary's Big Sis. I've grown to like it, because I imagine that she'd be the ONLY girl to ever like Brock, and she'd be the only woman he'd ever be subtle about his feelings with. Did anyone like the mild and slightly secret Pallet Shipping? You know that I'd never leave out my fave pairing in a pokemon fic.

Like this pairing and how I wrote it? Hated it? Want more shonen-ai instead? Review.

Oh, and before I forget, I'll try and write a little bit on what transpired between Gary and Ash at the party, if you all really want it...3 But you have to REIVEW and TELL ME that you want it. :3


End file.
